Can't let you leave
by DownUnderSister
Summary: Lovino frantically ran to the large front door that stood in the menacing shadows of the hallway. His shaking hands took hold of the brass knob and attempted to open the wooden structure but to no avail... Not Hetaoni, Character death


Lovino frantically ran to the large front door that stood in the menacing shadows of the hallway. His shaking hands took hold of the brass knob and attempted to open the wooden structure but to no avail. Lovino's eyes widened, turning them into brown orbs of complete and utter terror. He violently hit and kicked the door but it was as if something was blocking it from the outside, unheard laughter mocking the man's futile attempts.

Tears started to fall from the young man's eyes as he placed his forehead against the cool wood of the door and slowly collapsed to his knees. Soft sobbing was quickly overtaken by the sounds of otherworldly muttering and whispers. Lovino's head shot up as he heard the noises slowly getting closer. He snapped his head to the side, seeing the open and inviting door of the bathroom. Lovino dashed to the small open room and, once inside, slammed the door shut with enough force to send hanging photographs falling to the hard wood floor. Unsure hands fumbled at the lock until the reassuring click of a locked door could be heard.

All Lovino could hear was the sound of his heart thumping rapidly in his skull as he frantically panted for air. Leaning his back against the sturdy door as his breathing started to regulate, Lovino noticed the deafening silence that came from the other side of the door. His trembling body turned so that he could press an ear to the door, placing opened palms against the barrier that protected him from the unseen horror that possessed this God forsaken house. BANG! The sound sent Lovino tumbling backwards, his legs hitting the bathtub, causing him to stumble. Lovino's head made contact with the tiled wall, creating a sickening crack that reverberated around the small room. Lovino sat up with a painful groan, placing a hand on the throbbing sensation that engulfed the back of his head. The once clear room was now blurred, as if covered by thick fog. Lovino struggled out of the bathtub, unsteadily making his way to the mirror situated above the old, cracked basin. He placed his hands on either side of the basin, his head hanging downwards and waiting for the fog to lift.

Ever so slowly the fog disappeared, all the while frantic banging threatened to send the door flying off its hinges. Lovino lifted his head, taking a good long look at his reflection, noticing the dramatic changes since becoming a prisoner in his own home. No, he couldn't even call it a home. There was no love, no happy memories, only pain and unimaginable fear. This was his living nightmare, his own personal hell. His once lively eyes were now sunken and surrounded by dark circles. Olive skin was now pale and sickly and his chocolate brown hair matted with blood.

The assault on the door intensified, which only made the painful throbbing in Lovino's head worst. Lovino placed his elbows on the sink and used his hands to support his head, staring down at the seemingly endless hole in the middle of the sained sink. Blood, his blood, slowly trickled down before being engulfed by nothingness. This thing was never going to let him leave, it was clear to him now. He would never leave because this is where he would die. Lovino knew what he had to do.

Taking in a shaky breath of air, Lovino stood and faced the weakening door. He got as close to the door as he dared to before shouting "If you want me so badly, you can have me!" Lovino's voice was strong but laced with fear. The banging stopped; Lovino looked at the door in surprise not expecting this creature to give up so easily. He reached for the doorknob but stopped as he heard an almost silent creak. Letting out a small gasp, he turned towards the noise. He should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. As Lovino turned, he saw the door of the bathroom cabinet open slightly and a small razor blade fall to the ground. He tried to move towards the object but his feet were glued to the spot. Almost as if to reinforce the point, the cabinet slammed close causing Lovino to snap back to reality.

Lovino took small, shaky steps, much like that of a toddler, towards the object, the very object that seemed to loom over him and cast a menacing shadow over the bathroom. He fought every fibre in his body that told him to stay away. He bent down to pick up the razor which seemed much smaller now that it was in his hands. The silver surface glinted as dim light bounced from the object that seemed so simple and ordinary. However, looks can be deceiving. A small slip of the wrist, an unsteady hand could all lead to the same unfortunate end.

There was no way out of this; Lovino positioned the razor over his slim wrist. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks, leaving damp trails as they clung to Lovino's trembling jaw and eventually fell to the cold ground. All he could think of was that this nightmare was finally going to be over, no more bumps in the night, no more voices in his head sending him to the brink of insanity. He would finally be free and with a swift movement of his hand, it was done.

A river of red flowed from the deep gash that ran across his wrist. Lovino dropped the razor, its once clean surface now covered in a thick layer of blood. He dropped to the floor, leaning his back against the cool surface of the bathtub, and waited. There was no bright tunnel of light, no movie depicting his life flashed before his eyes. There was only suffocating darkness.


End file.
